


Same Difference

by SigmaEnigma



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaEnigma/pseuds/SigmaEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has some last minute anxieties as he and Mabel drive to pick Norman up at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Difference

                The trip to the airport is only a 34 minute drive, but the traffic makes it feel even more agonizing. Mabel is in the passenger seat, her feet up on the dash of the rickety Diablo and she’s snoring lightly as well as giggling in her sleep. The flight gets in at 7 AM and neither of them had slept the previous night, wanting to be sure that they’d be on the road in time.

                Dipper takes another sip of the “wakeful cocktail” Mabel had brewed for him, a mixture of coffee and two energy drinks as well as a nice helping of sugar and creamer. It helped with the long nights they stayed up trying to uncover some other Gravity Falls mystery. As well as the nights Dipper spent putting the last minute additions on an essay for one of his online classes. The thing was super strong and Dipper was sure the traffic lights were not the usual red, green, and yellow, but he understood them still and the airport was just in reach.

                He went over the plan in his head: of where Norman had told them he’d be when he landed –right at the baggage claim, like always-, where they’d park so to get him and his stuff in the car quickly, how to get Mabel up and out of the car before they could get a ticket, where’d they go to breakfast once Norman was with them. It was all perfect.

                But now the traffic is getting worse and Dipper’s fingers and toes feel all twitchy and why is he so sweaty, should he turn up the air? The AC’s already on max, he opens a window, letting the cool early morning air blow on his face.

                The clock on the dash reads 6:30 AM and Dipper can’t seem to kick the butterflies out of his stomach as the traffic slowly diverges once the airport grows closer.

                What if he’s not the same? Last time he came to Gravity Falls, Norman had another tattoo on his body. Had he gotten more? The third time he had come to Gravity Falls he had left the old red hoodie on the bed he and the twins shared on the Shack’s top floor, telling them not to mail it back because the postage would be a nightmare, then he came back in the winter with a newer hoodie and a scarf to match. What if Norman had something newer he brought with him? What if he didn’t even like the same stuff anymore? What if Norman wasn’t Norman, anymore?

                So the butterflies began to grow in size and Dipper swears there are moths there in his stomach as well now. So much so he almost misses the turn for the parking lot, scaring Mabel awake with his hardly legal U-turn. At least that’s one less thing to do.

                Then they park and Mabel’s phone rings and just as Dipper shuts off the ignition it’s as if he just pulled the cork off a whole new Pandora’s Box of butterflies.

                “Mhm, okay I’ll tell him,” Mabel yawns into the phone, making a kissy face at her phone. “Love you, Normie, Mwah.” She tops it off by kissing the receiver.

                “What’d he say?” Dipper finally manages.

                “He’s at Baggage Claim B.” Mabel shrugs, as if this isn’t a very vital part of picking the younger one of their trio up.

                They both exit the car, the doors closing with their infamous ‘clunk’ as Dipper checks the handles to make sure they’re locked tight. The old car being too old for automatic lock. Once that’s squared away, Mabel leans closer to Dipper, holding his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He squeezes back, but not as assured.

                They get to the carousel and it’s a swarm of singles, couples, and the families with babies still screaming from their ears not popping correctly. Mabel cups her hands around her eyes like binoculars, Dipper can’t help but laugh a little at that.

                Then, Dipper sees him, and every anxiety melts away.

                Norman’s reaching for his duffle bag as it nearly passes him by, he looks up after slinging it to his shoulder and locks eyes with Dipper. Mabel takes notice, nearly making Norman trip and fall as she leaps into his arms and clings to his skinny frame. Dipper hadn’t even realized his own running until his arms were around both his sister and Norman and he felt the younger man’s shirt wet with the tears he had no idea he was sheading. However, as Dipper looks at their collective faces, he realizes he’s not the only one who’s a sobbing mess, and he’s sure the others around them have begun to stare but he doesn’t care. He forgets about plans, the butterflies and moths, and every coffee and energy drink amplified fear and just indulges in the moment and how he’s finally holding the two most important people in the world.

                He kisses Norman happily and then Mabel and soon it’s soon a game of telephone as the kisses exchange between the same person twice and they’re all giggling like they’re preteens again and of course, of course they’re all still the same.


End file.
